


Fuck Diplomacy

by Measured_Words



Category: Adventure World (Game)
Genre: Breasts, Come Eating, Cultural Differences, Deepthroating, F/M, Hobgoblin Knob Gobbling, Large Cock, Mild Nipple Torture, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: She's a visiting Eladrin dignitary from the Aethrennari court.  He's one of the heads of the local hobgoblin tribe. They fuck.





	Fuck Diplomacy

Of course Vanya wanted to leave, to go somewhere else to fuck – Korivan was used to the idea now, even if he thought it was stupid. Like all the parties thrown at the keep, it wasn't like there was anywhere good to fuck anyway, unless you were desperate enough to just go for it on the stone floor.

"So," she said as they left the room together, "matching isn't just about sex of course – but your people don't do that?"

He shook his head, considering where they were going. The ancestors were buzzing quietly, mostly unintelligible, though he had the sense that some were curious about fucking an eladrin. Well, so was he. "We have other ways…of balancing power."

"I guess that's one way of looking at its function." She shrugged, taking his arm and smiling. "So where should we go on our walk? I'm not sure I could find my way back to my room, honestly, or I'd suggest that."

This was the same problem he had with May – Korivan didn't really know the keep that well. The places he could confidently find would, he knew, not be appropriate for a variety of reasons: May's rooms, her library… No. There were a few other meeting rooms, but none that were close, or suitable for sex.

Well, maybe one. It wasn't any more comfortable, but it was close and he thought he could find his way there. And Dominus – no, Lugal – Laris was gone to Thantopolis. There would be no papers or anything of the like to be disordered, because that was not how Laris was. His things all had places, and before a trip he would see them put there. Korivan had a vague notion that he had other adjoining private rooms beyond the office, in any case, and those might even be better.

"This way."

It only took a few wrong turns for him to find the right place. Vanya teased him lightly for getting lost, but seemed to seriously consider his counter offer that they could just fuck up against the wall in the courtyard until a servant scurried by carrying more refreshments for the party. Now they stood in front of the door to Laris's receiving room, only to find it was locked. He frowned, rattling the door latch.

"…I didn’t think of that," he said, frowning as she giggled again.

"Didn't think someone might lock their room? Your people really aren't much for privacy, are they?" Vanya smiled at his frown, slipping a pin from her tight curls. Moments later, the door opened with a slight click. "This is getting more adventurous by the minute – who did you say your friend was?"

Korivan hadn't said friend, but he shrugged and didn't correct her. "Lugal Laris…. Dominus Corvis."

"Oh," she said, stepping inside the rooms and looking around, "I don't think my cousin cares much for him."

"No," he agreed. The feeling was mutual, as far as he could tell. Korivan didn't much care for Ambassador Antalanon either, though he respected his skills with ritual magic.

It occurred that Laris might not be happy to have one of Antalanon's cousins in here, but it was too late for that.

"Hmm, not the most comfortable place for a tryst," Vanya was saying, running her hand over the wooden desk. It was bare, currently – all of Laris's neatly ordered papers put somewhere away. "What's back here?"

There was another door, but Korivan had never been through there. He caught whispers intruding into his thoughts though – _comfort, rest, private_ – and took that as encouragement. This door wasn’t locked, and beyond was a bed.

Vanya smiled, taking his hands and leading him forward. "Now this is more like it!"

Vanya wore the same kind of flimsy fabric dress May favoured, and he was used to removing them by now. She was more adept than May at removing his clothing, though, and had his furs in a pile on the floor as he leaned down to kiss her where she sat. It wasn't until she pulled back, lying down and inviting him to join her on the bed that he noticed the marking on her chest – a circle with a crescent infilled.

 _…Moon, crescent, priestess, consort…_ The voices surged as he traced the symbol. "Sehanine," he said, putting voice to the name they'd been nudging him towards, and Vanya smiled in surprise.

"You know of her?" 

"From the Katalal…" The voices buzzed at him more urgently, but he couldn't pick out all of their meaning, little more than ' _secrets_ '. It was enough – Aethrennar had no need to know of his trip or its purpose. "Their river woman. Montano spoke of her."

"Montano?"

"Their chief." He brushed his thumb across her nipple, remembering why they were here as she gasped. "Far away."

"Mmmm, you can do that some more," she said, squirming some as he obliged. "I want to ride that nice big cock of yours, but I'm not in any rush."

"You know what you want – that's good." Desires could change during sex, especially with a new partner, but it was easier when things were clear at the start.

"I do know what I want. And you? What do you want, uh.. Gaath?"

He chuckled at that. "I want…to see you come. To see how you feel inside, before I fuck you." He ran his hand past the small mound of her breast, over the soft curves of her belly and hip, and she opened her thighs easily at his caress.

"I like the sound of that." Vanya grinned, splaying her hands out across his abs and teasing down them with her fingertips. "And what about oral? Do you do oral?"

He grinned back, showing all his teeth and appreciating how her dark skin flushed a warmer shade of brown. "I can." The ancestors whispered some suggestions on that front, which he ignored for the moment. "Have you ever fucked a …hraalbarrim before?"

She shook her head after a slight hesitation, probably at the deviation from Turathi. "That's your own word?" She smiled when he nodded. "You'll be my first." She trailed her fingers upwards this time, towards his dragonmark, but he stopped her when she started to chase its shape and held her hand against it instead. "What is it?"

"Dragonmark." It always felt strange to have someone trace it, like standing in the shadow of his fate. It could agitate the ancestors, too, which he wasn't in the mood to deal with.

"Interesting…" She smiled again, shaking her black curls and moving her hand to cup his face instead. "Have you ever fucked an Eladrin before?"

Korivan shook his head. "Not yet." He leaned down to kiss her again. Her lips were full and soft, like the rest of her, and she placed her free hand on top of his, guiding him as he stroked her thigh. She moaned softly as his touch crept higher, and tossed back her head to give him access to her neck.

He hadn't expected her to be so direct, so clear about what she wanted. It made it easy to get where they both wanted to go, his fingers, slick with her, rubbing against her clit, his teeth grazing against her skin. She was unrestrained with her moans and gasps, which was also somehow surprising. It was refreshing to know that non-gaburrim could be so shameless and unrestrained, even if she had wanted to find somewhere 'private'. Vanya hadn't cared if anyone saw them leave together, either…

A sharp tug on one of his braids broke his train of thought.

"Hey there… You with me?"

He grunted his assent, teasing more deliberately at her entrance, and she closed her eyes and smiled blissfully, drawing up her knees.

"That's better…"

Usually it was the ancestors that distracted him, not his own thoughts…. Not that they were helping. _May…. outsiders… hot…_ Their mutterings were as conflicted as ever, but at least some of them agreed. Vanya and May were little alike, other than they were both women and the only non-gaburrim partners he'd had… But the one he was with now deserved more of his attention, and he did want to see her come.

She seemed eager for it too, as he slipped his fingers inside her. Vanya angled her pelvis so her clit rubbed against his hand, but soon decided this wasn't enough, and set to rubbing it herself, muttering encouragements between her gasps and moans. When she did come, she went silent, like all her cries were caught in her throat with the same strength that gripped his fingers. He fingered her a little more, listening to her breathy gasps, until she pushed his hand away.

"Mmmm," Vanya sighed, rolling over to face him, "that was a nice start."

"Then we should keep going." He took his dick in hand, rubbing it down with Vanya's fluids. He was eager to have her touch him, or to be inside her – whether her mouth or her pussy or her ass. 

"Okay." She wrapped her hand around his shaft above his, following the slow rhythm he'd set to take the edge off, and kept going when he let go, grinning widely. "It looks so big in my hand, doesn't it? It's been a while since I've managed a dick as big as yours…."

Korivan grunted, enjoying her light, teasing touch, and bent to kiss her again. She was a bit more daring, darting her tongue against the sharp points of his teeth, biting at his lip. Biting wasn't usually a new-partner activity for him, and he held off on reciprocating – her dark skin was unblemished by scars, and he didn't think she was looking to change that just yet.

His body was different, and when he pulled back, Vanya carried her kissing on down his body, exploring the edges of his scars with her mouth. She left his dragonmark alone, but trailed down until she was crouched in his lap, his cock in front of her face. She wet her lips, looking him in the eye, then lowered her mouth over his head.

If his dick looked big in her hand, it looked huge with her lips wrapped around it. Her mouth was hot and slick and her tongue – fuck. She quickly ferreted out his most sensitive spots, probing around the edges of his head, and tonguing his slit. He pushed slightly into her mouth, and she pushed back, sliding down further in one stroke than he'd expected, so that his head hit the back of her throat. She 'hmmed' in satisfaction and she pulled back up, licking her lips again.

"If I get you off like this – am I still going to be able to ride you later?"

"Yes." He didn't need too much recovery time, and he knew that she was offering something more than just to suck him off.

"Good. Some guys are one and done, but you seem more energetic… So don't hold back on me now."

Vanya certainly didn't hold back. She could do things with her tongue that he'd never experienced, and that he wasn't even sure he could replicate, but it all felt incredible. She followed it up with taking him down to the back of her throat before repeating, and it was all so intense that it took him a few times to notice that each time she was taking him deeper. Even the ancestors were impressed when instead of coming back up for air, she pushed her head down further, drooling spit down his shaft, swallowing him deeper until her lips reached his root. The muscles of her throat flexed around his head, and her fingers teased his testicles and the sensitive skin behind.

He had partners who could take him all the way in like this – Kraaz for one, who prided himself on his ability to swallow down any cock – but she was smaller and more delicate, and her throat closed the more tightly around him. Raising his hand to her throat, he could the bulge of his head inside her. He knew she couldn't keep it up for long, so he followed her injunction not to hold back, more or less. He rocked his hips, thrusting gently into her throat as he felt his climax building. His fingers dug into her shoulder, but he was barely aware of whatever sounds he made as he came hard into Vanya's waiting throat.

She pulled off him quickly, pulling him down on to the bed and nestling up beside him. He had no complaints – he was still recovering his own breath, and wouldn’t have trusted his legs to support him in any case. Vanya grinned, running her hand down his chest and tangling her fingers in the line of hair that ran down his stomach.

"Very….impressive," he managed, somewhat breathless himself. Vanya just nodded in satisfaction.

She didn't let him rest for long though, dragging his hand back up to her breasts, gasping sharply as he pinched a nipple and gave it a tug.

"Mmmm, more of that, please," she moaned, curling her fingers around his fist. He squeezed harder – her face wrinkled into a frown, but she didn't let go. Neither did he, giving her another tug. Vanya nodded vigorously when he took hold of her other nipple to repeat the treatment, and released his hand to rub her clit with equal vigour. Her arousal was infectious, and the sounds she made as he flicked his tongue over the tips of her nipples where they stood out from his tight grasp had him hard again in no time. 

"Time to ride," he said, or maybe it was one of the ancestors, but either way she nodded again, and he helped her climb back into his lap, facing away this time, lowering herself slowly down on his thick cock. Her pussy was hot and tight, slicker than her mouth had been, and his thighs were wet before she'd even fully mounted him. His hands went back to her breasts, squeezing and massaging them more, but she was too small for him reach with his mouth, much as he would have liked to taste the sweat that ran down her neck. 

The position gave her most of the control, good while she was getting used to his girth, but soon she was begging for a harder fucking than he could leverage. Korivan buried himself as deep as he could inside her, then held her by the waist and tipped her onto her hands and knees. Vanya squealed when scooped, but soon was thrusting herself back against him, and he could provide the hard pounding they were both craving. He could watch better this way too, see his cock slide into her and know just what was causing each moan.

Vanya came first, clasping his thick fingers against her clit, shuddering hard with another silent gasp. The tight, slick squeeze of her orgasm around him carried him off with another few hard strokes. He pulled out slowly as he started to soften, his thighs still quivering, savouring that sight too, as a trail of come dripped from her swollen hole.

"Fuck," she said, stretching out on her back and sprawling across the bed. "That was good."

"Mmhmm." It had been, so far, but Korivan hadn't forgotten what else she'd asked for. And, probably, she didn't want drying come chafing her thighs for however much more of the party she was planning to attend. He sat watching her for a moment first, though. Her breasts were still red, starting to show signs of bruising, but she was smiling and relaxed. Admiring his work, he ran his thumb along her curves, then rested his hand on her thigh. "One more thing."

Vanya smiled, shuffling back on the pillows to make herself more comfortable before spreading her legs for him once more. Her curls were still sopping wet, and her lips were dark and swollen. When he spread them, he could see his come inside her.

"Making sure it's in there?" She was smiling, but he wasn't sure if she was serious or not. 

"Cleaning up," he countered, and set to work, savouring the salty taste of their mixed fluids and the smell of her, the contented little moans as aftershocks of pleasure spread through her as he tongued her. She stroked his shoulders and neck as he worked, muttering quiet encouragements he could barely hear, but stayed relaxed, not asking him for anything more than just a good, thorough licking. It was pleasant, and the smell of her was arousing, but not overwhelming, and if that was all she wanted, then that fine with him. He gave her one final lick, running his tongue all the way up from her ass, across her pussy, to her clit, and then moved up beside her.

He lay on his side, propped up on his elbow – there wasn't really room for much else, and his feet overhung the end of the bed if he stretched out at all.

"Thank you, Gaath Korivan…" Vanya stroked his face. "That was a good time, but we should probably be getting back."

He nodded, to both. It had been a good time, but they had been gone a while, and technically she was one of the people the party was meant to be for. Someone might be looking for her. He doubted anyone would be concerned about where he was, whether or not they noticed.

Vanya slipped off the bed, snatching her dress from where she'd discarded it and pulling it back on over her head. Her nipples still protruded against the thin fabric, and he thought they might take a while to relax. His skirts had fallen to the floor when she'd unbuckled the belt holding them in place, but at least he hadn't been wearing his leg wraps. She sat back down on the bed to watch him dress, sorting out the skins and his various charms, getting them arranged to hang how he liked.

"Now I feel bad for dumping them on the ground," she said as he adjusted the way the belt was seated around his waist, but Korivan just shrugged.

"Not the first time." He grinned. "Not…the last."

Vanya grinned back, slipping to her feet once he was satisfied. "I bet you don't even always take them off, do you?"

Korivan shook his head, opening the door back out to Laris's meeting room. Vanya chuckled, looking back at the bedroom with a dubious glance before following him back out. "I'll keep that in mind. Your friend might thank us."

"Next time," he agreed, while the ancestors whispered that next time might not be that long from now, that the servants were dispersed, and that it was still a ways to go before they made it back to the hall.


End file.
